Shawn Visits Mickey Mouse
by kshulesv96
Summary: Shawn Spencer had taken many trips to Disneyland in his life, and now it is his daughter's turn to visit Mickey Mouse. Some Spencer family fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Disney.**

**Note: Sorry if I get some things about Disneyland wrong, I have only been to Disney World.**

**This was one of the first stories I wrote. I decided to post this because i won't have a new chapter of A Missing Rose up tomorrow most likely.  
><strong>

Since Shawn was a child, one of his favorite things to do was visit Disneyland. He enjoyed the rides, the balloons, and meeting Mickey Mouse. His mother had told him stories about his adventures at Disneyland.

The first time he met Mickey, he spilled his ice cream all over him. He had once gotten lost while following Cinderella, the little player. He had even dressed up as Goofy!

Some of his finest memories were spent at Disneyland. Along with his childhood memories, he had taken Juliet to Disney several times. Now he wanted his daughter to have great memories at Disneyland. It is called "The Happiest Place on Earth" for a reason.

Bridget Spencer had never been to Disneyland before, and when she saw the face of Mickey Mouse, she couldn't help but laugh. Juliet smiled at the large grin on her three year old daughter's face.

"Look Dada!" she said with a squeal. She was Shawn's whole world and the sight of her smile could simply brighten anyone's day.

"I see that baby girl." He flashed the same smile back at her.

To Juliet, Shawn's smile could brighten anyone's day too. She loved that her daughter had Shawn's smile.

"Mickey Dada!" Their little girl shrieked and nearly turned over in her stroller. She was definitely daddy's little girl.

Juliet pushed the stroller up to the ticket booth, Shawn following close behind. The most frustrating part of visiting Disneyland was scanning your finger to match your ticket. How was anyone supposed to get a three year old to put their finger on the scanner? Then again, Juliet was surprised when Shawn got it right.

The first attraction they visited was the bathroom. Bridget was potty trained but in a public restroom no child could be trusted. Shawn exited the restroom after the girls were finished. Juliet knew it would just be a waste of time to ask what took him so long, so she put the baby in her stroller and headed off to see Mickey Mouse.

"Sorry Jules, the automatic hand dryer is just too addicting." She rolled her eyes; that was her Shawn.

The two walked their little girl down Main Street USA to see Mickey Mouse and the Disney princesses. They found the second must frustrating thing about Disneyland, waiting in line. Juliet could not believe how many people wanted their picture taken with Mickey.

The three got in line and waited for a long while before Bridget decided she was hungry. Juliet sent Shawn off on a hunt for ice cream. Juliet wanted strawberry, Bridget wanted mint chocolate, and Shawn of course wanted pineapple.

When Shawn returned, a long while later, his little girl was squirming in her seat anticipating the taste of her mint chocolate ice cream.

"What took you so long?" his wife said jokingly, "Get distracted by the hand dryer again?"

Shawn thought it was pretty hot that his wife tried to match his lever of sarcasm but she would never beat him.

"No…I watched the workers make ice cream cones! Jules, do you know how much fun it is to fill a cone with ice cream?"

Bridget dug into her ice cream, a mint chocolate bead forming on her face.

"Shawn, look! We're next on line!" Juliet put down her ice cream on top of the stroller and took her baby out. Shawn got the camera out and switched it with Juliet for the baby. Juliet set her little girl down for a spit second before she took off running.

"Bridget!" Juliet screamed, but it was too late. The toddler ran toward the costumed man, ice cream in hand, and SPLAT! The ice cream spilled down the costume of the poor man inside and Bridget began to cry.

Shawn thought it would be a good idea to take a photo of this moment. Juliet was holding on to her crying baby, the surrounding tourists were gasping, and Mickey Mouse wore the same ice cream coating that Shawn himself had given him in 1982. It wasn't the best picture he could have gotten, but it would bring back memories in the years to come.

Shawn ran over to the sticky Mickey and offered his apologies.

He grabbed his tired and cranky daughter from the arms of his wife and whispered in her ear, "I love you baby girl."

After hearing these words, the beautiful Spencer smile returned to her face.

"I love you Dada!" the little girl giggled and squirmed out of her father's arms. She ran over to her mother and was lifted into her arms.

"I love you Mama!" she squealed as Juliet held her.

"I love you too baby." She kissed her baby's head and took in her sweet smell.

Bridget squirmed out of her mother's arms until she was placed on the ground. "Look Mama!" she pointed at Cinderella.

"You want to see Cinderella?" she questioned the small child.

"Yeah Mama!"

Shawn and Juliet simultaneously looked at the line to meet Cinderella. They looked at each other and let out a groan.

This was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you think about this story, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
